Beautiful Lie
by Cittyno2
Summary: Toshirou had been working in his office. Matsumoto had been out , most likely drinking. Normal day right? WRONG. When Renji walks in the room carrying an unconscious Matsumoto, the day isn't bound to be right. Especially when Matsumoto won't wake up!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I just happen to love the histuxmatsu pairing! I'm not going to ask you to go easy on me, if there is something wrong then please inform me so I can improve. oph yeah i plan oon this being a long fanfic. and i would like it if you could pm me if you have any ideas that i should implement into the story. i should update every week or so but maybe sooner. and i won't abandon this story. so yea..

Disclaimer: No i don't own Bleach. cuz if i did then toshirou would definitely be dating Rangiku (or karin, i like both pairings )

Chapter 1

Toshirou had just been finishing the last of his paperwork as Abarai Renji knocked on the door.

"Come in", Toshirou said calmly from behind his desk.

The door slid open and Renji came in with a not so sober Matsumoto on his shoulder. Toshirou raised an eyebrow in question. Renji explained," Well it started…."

/flashback/

"Hey Matsumoto! Care to join us for a drink?" Renji Abarai asked waving to Rangiku.

She smiled," Sure as long as you buy the first round."

"Then who buys second?" Renji asked

"Hisagi-Kun of course!" Matsumoto said as they trekked to the nearest bar.

"Hello there Matsumoto-Chan, Renji-kun, and Hisagi-kun! What a pleasure to meet you all here. Now only if my lovely Nanao-chan would join us…." Kyoraku said apparently lapsing into his third round of sake. Rangiku, Renji, and Hisagi walked over and sat with the ever thirsty Kyoraku to enjoy some of the finer things of life, namely sake.

/present/

"How does this have anything to do with how she got into this drunken state?" Toshirou asked from behind his desk. Renji sighed," I was just getting to that part."

"Well you might want to hurry up if you don't mind."

"Well okay…"

/flashback/

So after the first couple of drinks of sake everyone was a little slurred and happy. Hisagi leaned over towards Rangiku," Hey I bet you can't drink as much sake as I possibly can." Bad Idea, Rangiku thought. "Sure how much you wanna bet that I can out drink you?" Rangiku stated ready for a challenge.

Renji came out of his stupor and called the waiter for several more shots for the competitors.

/present/

"Renji..." Toshirou warned, telling Renji to hurry up and stop wasting his time. For all he could be doing right now, Toshirou could have been taking a nice nap, but no Renji had to drone on with his story of Matsumoto's drinking problem.

"All right, I'll just tell you plain out." Renji said making it really hard to tell that he'd been drinking.

"She's not waking up."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yeah I know that the first chappie was really short but I hope this will get longer as this progresses. Or maybe, if it isn't popular, I'll just shorten it? I don't know so let me just hurry up and get to the story.

Thanks to bandgirlz for reviewing! It really makes me feel happy that people are reading.

Chapter 2

"Matsumoto?" Toshirou whispered to the sleeping Rangiku.

Rangiku had no reaction to his voice, even though he whispered in her ear. Toshirou was officially getting worried, she hadn't responded for over 2 hours, the only way you could tell that she was alive, was the silent rise and fall of her chest.

"Matsumoto...Matsumoto?" Toshirou tried again but to no avail.

Maybe you should take her over to the Fourth, they should know what the problem is, Hyourinmaru stated.

You should be the one to know, Toshirou replied, but good idea. Is Haineko alright?

Hyourinmaru sighed, She's not responding either. Hurry up and get her to the Fourth already!

Somebody's worried, Toshirou teased.

You're one to talk, Hyourinmaru snorted.

/Over at the Fourth/

Hanataro was busy, really busy, and in fact so busy you couldn't even tell. Hanataro was busy trying to keep himself busy. Today was relatively quiet for the Fourth division, not even the Eleventh division was sparring today. There were still the odd few people who came in with minor injuries, but it was still very quiet. And Hanataro was not accustomed to that, so you can imagine his surprise when Toshirou Hitsugaya shunpo'ed into the area.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! What are you doing here? You don't look injured, so why—"

"Hanataro I need someone to see to Matsumoto. She isn't waking up. I need ." Toshirou told Hanataro sharply. Hanataro nodded and took off to get Unohana-Taichou.

'Matsumoto, why can't you wake up? What are you thinking?' Toshirou said looking at his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: *is dragged out by two men in black suits* NO! According to the two freaks in black *they glare at me* I don't own bleach and won't look forward to it anytime soon. *sheds a tear*

A/n: I know that the first two chapters were very short but please have patience with me! (Cowers and narrowly avoids tomatoes) I know that my writing isn't the best but please bear with me. Also, I'll be updating once a week if not sooner. I really have no idea how long this fic will be. But thanks for reading, and here's chapter 3!

Oh yeah before I forget:

'The voice talking' thoughts

"talking" _flashback_

Chapter 3

Rangiku was walking down a seemingly empty road. She had no idea where she was heading, but she had a faint notion that she was needed there. Where ever there was. A wind blew Rangiku's hair in her face, she fumbled with her dark blonde locks for a minute and when she finally got them out of her face, and she realized that the scenery had changed. She now stood in a dark shadowy fog.

Rangiku squinted and huffed. She couldn't see anything, and that pissed her off.

'Getting upset already? I thought you were better than that. Tsk tsk tsk. Well proves me wrong.' A silvery voice.

(A/N any guesses who the voice is? First to guess right gets a cookie!)

"Who is that?" Rangiku demanded.

'Hmm… I thought you would know. Proves me wrong again.' The voice sighed and faded away.

"Who are you?" Rangiku yelled through the fog that seemed determined to choke her.

This place is giving me the creeps, Rangiku thought, Might as well start moving, don't wanna be stuck here for the rest of my life, er afterlife! Rangiku started walking, not knowing where she was heading.

Rangiku blinked. Now where the hell am I, she thought. She now stood in a busy street with many vendors selling various items. Rangiku scurried over to a stand with multiple scarves.

"Looking for a scarf, Lovely?" a man's twangy voice sounded and Rangiku turned to face the scarf vendor. He smiled at her. "This one over here is only 1600 yen." Rangiku looked at the scarf he was referring to. It was Silvery blue with snowflakes and a dragon like pattern on it. It reminded her of someone. But who, she thought.

"I'll take it." Rangiku looked down and pulled up her purse and gave the man the money, and he packed her purchase into a little bag.

"See you again?" He sounded hopeful.

Rangiku smiled, he was cute, but definitely not her type, "Maybe..." and she walked with her new purchase.

'Do you even know who that scarf reminds you of?' that silky voice resounded.

Rangiku looked to see if anyone else heard the voice, and if they had they weren't letting on. She didn't dare ask for the fear of them thinking that she was crazy.

Since Rangiku didn't really know the place where she was she just let her feet wander. She kept walking until the voice appeared again.

'Fool! Don't you know where you headed?' the voice sounded angry. But Rangiku was mad for it calling her a fool.

I'm NOT a fool, she replied angrily.

'You sure don't prove it. Cause if you knew then you—Wait! What are you doing?' The voice said.

Something that I want to, Rangiku replied deciding that she didn't like the female voice in her head.

"Hey watch where you—" Rangiku hissed at the person who bumped into her,and realized who she bumped into.

A/n : Cliffhanger! Sorry! But don't worry chapter four is well on its way into creation! And wasn't this chapter longer?*looks at word count* Yup it was! I hope you like longer! So I would like reviews but fi you don't it doesn't matter *hides a sniffle* Well Can't wait for chapter four!

JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *is dragged out by two men in black suits* NO! According to the two freaks in black *they glare at me* I don't own bleach and won't look forward to it anytime soon. *sheds a tear*

A/n: I know that the first three chapters were very short but please have patience with me! (Cowers and narrowly avoids watermelons but trys to catch them instead) I know that my writing isn't the best but please bear with me. Also, I'll be updating once a week if not sooner. I really have no idea how long this fic will be. But thanks for reading, and here's chapter 4!

Oh yeah before I forget:

'Hyourinmaru talking' thoughts

"Talking" _flashback_

Chapter 4

Unohana looked down at her clipboard, a stern expression forming on her face. How am I going to tell this to him, she thought.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

"Yes, Unohana-Taichou?" Toshirou said looking up at her face.

"Well it seems as if Matsumoto-Fukutaichou is in an unconscious state."

Toshirou sighed mentally. That's kind of obvious, he thought. 'I agree,' Hyourinmaru nodded in response.

"But how will she wake up and when?" he asked.

"It all depends on her; it seems as if she's in a self-induced coma. We can't really tell when she will wake up." Unohana said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Oh," Toshirou said for a lack of something better to say.

"I think that we should let her get some well deserved rest." Unohana gave him a large smile. Toshirou gulped and nodded, how could a simple smile be so menacing? As he made his way back towards his division, he saw a familiar pink haired girl.

"Whitey-Chan!"The voice, which belonged to no other than that of Kusajishi Yachiru, squad 11's Fukutaichou.

"Hello there Kusajishi." He replied evenly as he kept walking towards his office. Yachiru frowned; Whitey-Chan was a lot more uptight than usual today. Yachiru glanced around.

"Where's Big-Boobies today? Wait she probably went drinking with Hisagi-kun today right?" Yachiru babbled on.

Toshirou sighed, getting rid of Yachiru would have proven to be no easy task, but luckily his savior came in the form of Byakuya Kuchiki, Yachiru's favorite person to annoy. Byakuya happened to be going on a light stroll when he happened to pass by, as he needed to turn in some paperwork but his Fukutaichou wasn't feeling well. (Hangover much?) Toshirou glanced at Byakuya's paper pile.

Oh Shit, he thought THE PAPERWORK!  Toshirou forgot about all of the paperwork and reports that needed to be turned in in 2 days time. 'Idiot you already finished it,' Hyourinmaru stated. Toshirou breathed in relief; he really wasn't ready to sit down with all that paperwork again. He looked to his side and saw that little flash of pink that was Yachiru dash over to Byakuya's side and start pulling his sleeve.

"Hello Bya-Kun! What kind of snack do you have today? Want to go—"Yachiru got cut off from talking because she now was occupied with a sweet bun in her mouth, courtesy of Byakuya. (Go Byakuya and his never ending supply of snacks)

Toshirou shook his head and shunpo'ed to his room. He slid open his door and stepped into his sleeping quarters. He sighed and took off his Captain's Haori and hung it up on the hooks.

Long day, he thought to himself.

'Humph,' Hyourinmaru grunted.

Toshirou undressed and stepped into the shower; he turned the knob and put it on full blast, but only icy cold water. He washed himself and thought. Many of these thoughts turned to Rangiku.

'I wonder if she's alright' Hyourinmaru sighed.

I wonder what happened to Rangiku as well, Toshirou said as he turned the shower off and dried himself off with a towel.

'Hmm? Oh, I was talking about Haineko, but whatever tickles your peach.' Hyourinmaru mused.

But whatever, it's probably for the best. I mean this way, I can finally get some rest without being choked to death by those 'things', Toshirou paused, Hyourinmaru?

Toshirou's only reply was the sound of light snoring. Hyourinmaru fell asleep on him, again.

Am I really that boring, Toshirou thought as he rested on his bed, with his arms behind his head, this last thought before he fell asleep? Rangiku I hope you're alright Toshirou whispered into the darkness as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

(A/N: Whew! Another Chapter YAY! Now If I could just figure out where I put my math yeah, wants to beta this! Thanks to:

Ice Prince Hitsugaya

And

Vampire13princess for reviewing

And the cookie goes to Vampire13princess! You're right! It was Haineko that was the voice. But Rangiku doesn't know it yet. Oh Hey Does anyone know who Rangiku bumped into?

Till Next time & JA ne,

Cittyno2


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *is dragged out by two men in black suits* NO! According to the two freaks in black *they glare at me* I don't own bleach and won't look forward to it anytime soon. *sheds a tear*

A/n: I know that my writing isn't the best but thank you for reading so far. I think that this is progressing very nicely for my tastes. I hope that you are enjoying this as much as I am. But YAY 9 reviews so far and I'm getting a fair amount from silent readers. I really thought no one would be that interested in my story, but wow I'm shocked. Oh yeah on my profile there is a link and it connects to my tumblr page, so I hope you check it out. Now on to the story!

Oh yeah before I forget:

'The voice' thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 5

"Hey! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE—"Rangiku said as someone bumped into her. She looked down to see who happened to bump into her bosom so ungracefully. It was a little girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. (Any guesses?) Her face flickered in Rangiku's mind and for a second, she saw this girl with a little white-haired boy. But only for a moment.

"S...Ssorry mm…miss" The little girl stuttered.

Rangiku kneeled down next to the girl and helped her up.

'Remind you of anyone' that voice rang in her head.

Now why would she—Rangiku saw flashes of a taller girl with dark hair with a small white haired boy, the she saw scenes of this child older but with a pained expression in his eyes.

Rangiku stepped back from the girl, and remembered her name.

Hinamori Momo. (A/n: I really don't like her)

The little girl backed away and dashed away running, as Rangiku just stared into the space that momo had just occupied.

Hinamori, she thought, what significance does she have to me? 

'She's close to the one in your heart,' the voice said.

Suddenly Rangiku's immediate area changed, once again. She was getting tired of all of the scenery changes. She was now back into that dark gray fog again. But this time, it started to choke her.

'Reach for the ribbon,' the silvery voice ordered. Rangiku narrowed her eyes, but reached out for the ribbon, as she had no choice. The lack of oxygen beginning to make her vision fade.

She reached out and felt a short silky ribbon and she tugged it.

Rangiku opened her eyes and took a deep breath, as her lungs were greedily taking in oxygen. She was greeted by the sight of a cherry blossom tree on a lonely grassy hill. She stepped forward to reach for a blossom and heard a voice, an angry one in fact.

"MATSUMOTO!" Rangiku cringed at the yell.

Fuck, she thought, this person's on deep shizz.

'What did you expect, you ran off from paperwork again.' The female voice said.

Me? Rangiku questioned as she saw something crazy. There right in front of her vision was a perfect copy of her, dashing towards the hill wearing some sort of black kimono.

'Shinigami clothing' the voice chided.

Rangiku didn't respond as she saw her mirror self hide in the trees, but then her scenery changed again. She was now on a building overlooking some sort of bridge.

She saw two figures and peered closer. What she saw was the white haired boy; except that he was taller and he was with her mirror self.

Rangiku gasped, and the area faded away.

(A/N: Thought it was over? Lol there's more)

'Do you know who I am?' The voice asked. Rangiku detected a slight hopeful tinge to it, the nfound herself facing a mirror. Only it wasn't her beautiful reflection she was used to seeing. She was facing a beautiful Cat-Woman.

'No, im a werecat' the reflection corrected.

" How am I able to talk to you.?" Rangiku asked getting herself a better look at the werecat.

She had chin length purple hair with cat earsand had pink fur that was arranged into a provocative top. Rangiku could see the werecat's pink tail flashing around. She repeated her question. Rangiku looked away.

The werecat flickered with anger, but only for a moment, as she had been the one to force Rangiku into this sleep.

Rangiku furrowed her brow, as she saw images. ( is this getting a little repetitive? I thought so)

Images of a sword whirred through her mind. Rangiku only saw flashes of them before she could make any sense of them. She then passed out from the overheating of her brain. ( A/n: And she hasn't even had aany sake yet. Tsk tsk tsk )

The werecat sighes, and lifted Rangiku onto her back. ' You have got to lose some weight. Sheesh.'The werecat stated after laying Rangiku on the ground. The werecat sighed and glanced over at the plain katana near the mirror wistfully.

'I wish she would remember faster'

(A/N: Whew! Another Chapter YAY! I Believe that this was a good chapter. I mean Rangiku finally the voice ,Haineko. Even though she doesn't know it yet.

Pm me for ideas.

Thanks to:

Ice Prince Hitsugaya

And

Jakenthebest for reviewing !

Till Next time & JA ne,

Cittyno2


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have a diabolic plan to get Bleach from Tite Kubo. I'm gonna need pickles, a levitating device, hot sauce, and a screaming dodo bird. What do you mean that dodo birds are extinct and levitation devices don't work yet? I guess that means I won't own Bleach any time soon….

A/n: Oh yeah I would like to let you people know that I am going to go on vacation in 2 weeks time. So if I don't update quickly in March, I just don't want you people to freak out.

Oh yeah before I forget:

'Hyourinmaru' thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 6

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshirou yelled as he bolted upright in his bed.

Oh, it was just a dream, Toshirou sighed with relief, but a pretty creepy one at that.

'Since when did you use words like creepy?' Hyourinmaru asked raising an eyebrow.

Whatever, Toshirou replied as Hyourinmaru sighed.

This is a line don't read me I'm just a line

Toshirou looked into the office, and sighed. It was empty.

'What did you expect?' Hyourinmaru said cheekily.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" a deep gruff voice said coming from the hall.

Toshirou felt the reiatsu and noted that it was no other than Shuuhei Hisagi, Squad 9's Fukutaichou.

Hisagi skidded into Toshirou's office panting.

"Hisagi." Toshirou nodded at his presence. Shuuhei bowed at Toshirou.

"I need your paperwork; we are having an early turn in date. There has been a recent error in papers so I'm picking them up personally."

Toshirou nodded and gathered the pile of paper that was sucking the life out of his desk.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

"Hn?" Toshirou said as he went to a cabinet to start reorganizing files.

"Where's Matsumoto-Fukutaichou?"

Toshirou felt a sharp jab in his gut, like someone had stabbed him from within. He took a breath.

"She's over at the Fourth."

Shuuhei's mouth formed a perfect "o".

Toshirou sighed inwardly.

'Admit it' Hyourinmaru said

Admit what? Toshirou asked

'That you miss her'

Who?

'Stop playing dumb you child'

That ticked Toshirou off.

I'm NOT playing dumb and I'm definitely NOT A CHILD!

Shuuhei sweat dropped.

"Heavy conversation with your Zanpakuto?" Shuuhei asked.

Toshirou rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, something like that…"

I can't believe that I spoke that out loud, Toshirou thought as Shuuhei scrambled out of his office with the papers.

Toshirou massaged his temples. This was going to be a long day.

Don't read me I'm just a line don't read me I'm just a line don't read me I'm just a line

Toshirou stretched his arms as he got up from the couch.

Now I know why she always falls asleep on the sofa. Now to— 

'Time to visit Rangiku' Hyourinmaru stated firmly. Toshirou rolled his eyes.

I was already planning on doing just that before you decided to oh-so-rudely interrupt me, Toshirou said annoyedly (is that a word?)

'Then let's go, I need to see if Haineko has awoken'

Whatever Toshirou replied as he slung his Zanpakuto over his back as he headed out the door.

(over at the fourth)

"Do you think that she'll wake up soon?" Hanataro asked Unohana.

"My guess is that she should, but who knows?" Unohana said a s she checked Rangiku's Tempuratue. 97.6, Perfectly fine. She recorded that on her diagnostics chart and looked at Hanataro.

"For Hitsugaya-taichou's sake, I hope she wakes up soon."

(A/N: Okay! I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY that I left you people hanging for a week.i was really sick and my nani wouldn't let me near the computer, so I nearly died, and missed episode 310 of bleach. I think that I should update more frequently but no promises, but I'll promise that I'll update atleast once a week.)

Pm me for ideas.

Thanks to:

Dora

Ice Prince Hitsugaya

Strife The Wolf

Serinal

and

Jakenthebest for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA ne,

Cittyno2


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I was having a hard time writing this chapter cause I had to keep on rewriting it, so I sped things up just a little bit. And bandgirlz, I understand your thoughts; I hope this chapter adds the drama you're looking for. Oh yeah I would like to let you people know that I am going to go on vacation for spring break and a week after that. So if I don't update quickly in March, I just don't want you people to freak out.

Oh yeah before I forget:

'The voice' thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 7

3 days. It's been three days since Rangiku had passed out. 3 days since Toshirou brought her to the fourth. 3 days and Rangiku still doesn't know who the werecat is. And she for one was tired of wondering.

"Hey cat!" Rangiku shouted not seeing the were cat.

'No need to yell, I'm right here beside you,' the were cat said appearing next to her.

"What are we doing today?" 

The were cat sighed, but hey at least Rangiku didn't forget her tendency to lose her patience.

"Let's review what you know about yourself so far," The were cat sighed.

"Gimme a sec," Rangiku said tapping her fingers against her chin lightly.

"Umm, my name is Rangiku, I'm supposedly a Shinigami, I like sake and…" Rangiku pouted ,"…I'm stuck."

'For starters, you're kind of slow'

"AM NOT!"

'childish, irresponsible..'

"No, and well I can't argue about the second one though," 

'How about I show you something? It'll help you remember,' the werecat said flicking her tail with the prospect of her idea. Rangiku squealed in delight, and the werecat winced.

Don't read me I'm just a line

Rangiku was walking around a foresty mountainic area.

"Hmm, now where am I werecat?" Rangiku inquired as she peered over a particularly strange rock. She then caught a glimpse of several shadowy figures. The werecat hissed in her mind. Rangiku ignored her and stepped forward to see what it was. ( A/n: She's in trouble now)

"Ah, what do we have here?" a creepy voice said.

"looks like Shinigami to me—"

"Nah, it can't be, she don't have a zanpac—zanpaam— sword." A third one said.

"Either way you dimwits, she's looks like some fine entertainment."

Rangiku whirled around. She was surrounded by four horrid looking monstors.

One of them grinned at her and raked its claws against her. Rangiku gasped and clutched her now injured arm.

Shit, she thought. Rangiku took a step back that resulted in another slash against her back.

'Fight back,' the werecat urged in her mind.

I don't know how!  She thought frantically.

'You do, its in you' the werecat said,'just give it a try!'

Rangiku nodded and took a defensive stance to hold her own.

"Hey lookie here. She's gettin feisty! Just how we like it, now for the real entertainment!" one of the monsters said charging her.

It swiped towards her face and Rangiku raised and arm to block and braced herself for the oncoming pain. She never felt it. Instead, she heard the clash of its claws against hard, cold metal. Rangiku blinked. The sword was so familiar. She sliced through the monster's arm and it howled in pain. Rangiku smiled at her sword, but it was too soon. She didn't notice the other monster creep up from behind till it was too late. Rangiku screamed in pain as she was cut mercilessly. Blood spurted from the wound, and she fell to her knees, chest heaving. The monsters attacked and she braced for more pain.

A/N: OH NO! What's gonna happen to poor Rangiku? Is she gonna be saved? Who's gonna save her?

Even now, I'm wondering as I type this. But I have already started typing chapter8 so expect it up very soon. YAY I HAVE 17 Reviews! That makes me soo happy!

Please Pm me for ideas I'm not really sure what should happen next so I'd like to hear what you have to you could put it in a review…

Thanks to:

Dora

Bandgirlz

Ice Prince Hitsugaya

Strife the Wolf

Serinal

And

Jakenthebest for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA ne,

Cittyno2


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I was having a hard time writing this chapter cause I had to keep on rewriting it, so I sped things up just a little bit. And bandgirlz, I understand your thoughts; I hope this chapter adds the drama you're looking for. Oh yeah I would like to let you people know that I am going to go on vacation for spring break and a week after that. So if I don't update quickly in March, I just don't want you people to freak out.

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach, if I did Toshirou would definetly be dating Rangiku or Karin, but their not , so I don't own bleach. *sobs*

Oh yeah before I forget:

'Hyourinmaru speaking or the voice speaking' thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 8

Rangiku gave an ear piercing scream from her bed.

Toshirou jumped, sword in hand. Rangiku was in trouble! He dashed into her room and saw Unohana-Taichou frown as Hanataro came in as well.

Rangiku's arm was suddenly gashed, and her body was bleeding into the sheets. Unohana noticed something, Rangiku's breathing was labored.

"She's being attacked, "She stated calmly as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Toshirou kept his cool, but if you looked into his eyes you could tell he was anything but.

Rangiku screamed once again and Toshirou stood by her side. Unohana-Taichou sent Hanataro out on a quest for bandages.

Rangiku groaned and a slash appeared on her otherwise perfect cheek.

Toshirou breathed in sharply and glanced at Unohana.

"Try calming her with your reiatsu, it might help as she is very familiar with it," Unohana said frowningly.

'She's right, hurry up master' Hyourinmaru said worriedly most likely feeling Haineko's distress.

I'm on it, Toshirou thought as he held Rangiku's hand to his face and thought calming, icy thoughts.

Don't read me I'm just a line

(Back to Rangiku: usual rules apply)

"I can't do this anymore!" Rangiku yelled in anguish.

'Say my name' the werecat said wearily, the attacks were weakening her also.

"I don't know it", she said narrowly avoiding sharp talons, getting a slice on her cheek.

'It's H****ko' the werecat said.

What? she thought. The werecat repeated it and the result was the same.

'Look at your arm'

Rangiku glanced at her arm. It was roughly bandaged, but still bleeding. Rangiku's eyes widened as one of the monsters claws was fixing to run through her.

She felt all of her strength failing her. To her horror, she realized that she had lost too much blood and was fixing to go into shock.

Don't read me I'm just a line

(Toshirou's POV: Normal rules apply)

Toshirou opened his eyes and to his surprise he was no longer in the Fourth Division's barracks. Where he was he did not know, but one thing was certain.

'Rangiku and Haineko brought us here,' Hyourinmaru noted as Toshirou glanced at his new surroundings. They were pulled out of their stupor as they heard a shrill cry.

Toshirou raced towards the area of the scream. He shunpo'ed past a tree and nearly tripped over his feet. He was hit with a gruesome sight.

He saw an ugly hollow, and when Toshirou said ugly, he meant it to every sense of the word. But the hollow was fixing to eat a small soul. The soul looked like a small child, who appeared to be about 5 years of age.

The temperature dropped ten degrees as Toshirou's anger started to flare. Icicles started to from along the tree branches.

Toshirou reached for Hyourinmaru and slashed at the hollow. As he sprang for the kill, the hollow disappeared from in front of him, and swiped him and missed.

Toshirou turned sharply and sliced the infidel's mask cleanly off. Toshirou then slung Hyourinmaru over his back again and made his way towards the child.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Toshirou asked the child tenderly.

"Its—its Kisa," the child stuttered cowering down from Toshirou's hand. Toshirou kneeled next to the child. (Toshirou is taller in this fic FYI)

"It's alright Kisa," He glanced at her, and much to his surprise, she had no soul chain.

Which either means that she was living, of konso had already been performed on her, Toshirou mused. Toshirou opened his mouth to say something more, but then thought better of it.

'MASTER' Hyourinmaru said urgently.

What is it? Toshirou said as he felt a familiar reiatsu flare, the flicker slowly. Rangiku was near and she was in danger!

A/N: OH NO! What's gonna happen to poor Rangiku? Who's this child that Toshirou has found?

Even now, I'm wondering as I type this. YAY I HAVE 21 Reviews! That makes me so happy!

Please help me with some ideas cause I'm having a hard time coming up with Chapter 9. Please review or Pm me! Oh yeah, and starting now, I want at least 4 reviews per chapter so I can get the next one out or until I get time.

Thanks to:

Dora

Bandgirlz

Ice Prince Hitsugaya

Strife the Wolf

Serinal

And

Jakenthebest for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: ACK! I'm having such a hard time writing chapters lately! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Sorry for the late update! I just got back from my vacation this morning so here's the next chapter!Please Pm me if you have any ideas or review please. Oh yeah, cerulean crayons taste like grapes! I checked personally, and tangerine colored crayons don't taste like any citrus fruit either.

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach, if I did Toshirou would definitely be dating Rangiku or Karin, but they're not, so I don't own bleach. *sobs*

Oh yeah before I forget:

'Hyourinmaru speaking or the voice speaking' thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 9

Toshirou cursed under his breath. Where is she? He thought trying to detect her reiatsu. He felt a familiar flicker and reached towards it. There—

"She's over this way!" Kisa shouted as she took off into the trees. Toshirou grunted and ran off after the little orangey blonde child. Toshirou shunpo'ed to the little girl as she ran towards a clearing.

"Stay Back!" He said pulling the little girl behind him.

Kisa whimpered, but obeyed him and hid behind a tree. Toshirou stepped forward and pulled out Hyourinmaru. Several of the rogue hollows faced him.

"Well lookie here! Another soul to devour," One of them sneered. Toshirou gave his response in the form of killing three in two blows of his sword. The last two scrambled back.

"Where is she?" Toshirou demanded.

"Who?"

"He's probably talking about the one we are going to devour." One of them swatted the other.

"He doesn't need to know that!"

"Ouch that hurt!"

Toshirou sweat dropped. These were the hollows that were giving Rangiku a hard time? How trivial. He refused to believe that she couldn't have handled these idiots.

Man, I'm not going to even need my shikai for this. He thought. He raised Hyourinmaru once more.

"Prepare to die—"he stopped short when he saw Rangiku's bodily state. Bruised. Bloody. And Broken. It pained him to see her in such a state. The rogue hollows noticed this. The smarter one flashed next to Rangiku. The other one nodded his assent. He saw the little girl and snatched her up before Toshirou could react.

Kuso, Toshirou thought, now what? He paused. Hyourinmaru?

Silence.

Great time to ignore me! Toshirou thought sarcastically as he assessed his predicament. He decided to get rid of the hollow holding Kisa hostage. He was in mid- shunpo when he heard an ear piercing scream. He glanced back and saw that the hollow had made a jagged gash along Rangiku's faltered in his step and went back to his stance, now re-analyzing his next move.

"Uh Huh Huh," The hollow wagged his claw," You attack my acquaintance there; I'll inflict the same damage onto her."

Shit. Shit Shit, Toshirou swore in his mind, how the hell do I defeat them?

Speed.

Toshirou tried a new tactic. Speed hits. That way he could get rid of the hollow fast enough to kill the second before any serious damage was done to Rangiku. As soon as his Hyourinmaru made contact with the hollow's hide, another of Rangiku's yelps rang out. Toshirou felt a stab of pain go through him. He was then struck in the back of the head, causing him to fall into the world of dizziness. He felt something grab him around the waist. He struggled to get out of the strong grip, but to no avail. The grip around him tightened, crushing his ribs so you could hear a few crack.

I'm sorry Rangiku. Were the last words Toshirou thought before he fell into the black haze.

A/N: OH NO! What's happenening to Toshirou? Don't Worry he's not dead. But what to do about Rangiku? Oh so many questions only so many chapters! What in the world am I thinking! Even now, I'm wondering as I type this. I personally have an idea, but alternate ideas are welcome!

YAY I HAVE 28 Reviews! That makes me so ecstatic! Please help me with some ideas because I'm having a hard time coming up with Chapter 10. Please review or Pm me! Thanks to:

Dora

Bandgirlz- I don't really think requesting a review is bullying but it don't matter!

Ice Prince Hitsugaya

Deaths Strawberry

Strife the Wolf

Serinal

And

Jakenthebest for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: ACK! I'm sorry for the bad reception of the last chapter. I understand that most of you thought that the idea of a Taichou level fighter lost to a bunch of lowly hollows, but the reason is that they aren't hollows at all. And don't worry they aren't dead…..yet. If they died the story would be over. I don't want that. Yet.

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach, if I did Ulquiorra would not have died, he would have just joined forces with the Shinigami.

Oh yeah before I forget:

'Rogue Hollows' thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 10

'You weren't supposed to crush him that hard!' the smarter hollow said over the wails of the little orangey haired child.

'Oh well,' the dumber one stated, 'at least we get to have more souls to eat.'

The smarter one traced its claw over Rangiku, slicing her already slashed skin. But Rangiku was too far out to feel any more pain.

Kisa trembled at the sound of the scary hollows' laughs, and felt sheer anger when it said that it was going to eat the people that she was with.

The hollow with Toshirou in its grasp leaned forward, forgetting her presence. Kisa felt red blur into her vision field.

The smarter hollow turned quickly as it felt a sharp increase in a nearby objects reiatsu, and barely saw a red explosion the color of a bloody crimson overtake the immediate area.

Perfect, she's doing her job, the smart hollow said giving its partner a look.

'Time to go.' Both of the hollows allowed themselves to be dissolved into ashes with the increase of Kisa's pure reiatsu.

Kisa felt a cool wind rush past her and make the hollows disappear. The only coherent thought that she thought of was that the bad hollows were gone.

Kisa ran as fast as her small legs could let her towards Rangiku and Toshirou. She felt a really bad, heavy feeling in her chest as she pulled Toshirou closer to Rangiku. She kneeled next to their bodies and felt her shoulders shake. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and falling onto their faces.

She looked at Toshirou and Rangiku's faces.

"Kaa-Chan….Tou-San."

A/N: Sorry this one had to be short because the chapter would have been waaaayyy toooo long for my tastes. And this was the ideal stopping point.

YAY I HAVE 30 Reviews! That makes me sooo Happy! Please review or Pm me!

Who can guess who the rogue hollows are?

Thanks to:

Dora

Bandgirlz

Ice Prince Hitsugaya

Deaths Strawberry

Strife the Wolf

Serinal

And

Jakenthebest for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: YAY! Another update! I'm on a roll! Three days in a row! WHOO-HOO! I think *hic* that my soda has been spiked….*Hic* Enjoy the*Hic* wonderfulness of another *Hic* chapter!

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach; if I did Grimmjow would play the guitar and sing "My Little Pony" randomly on the street. Yeah. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 11

Kisa's tears continuously fell onto Toshirou and Rangiku's faces, soaking them thoroughly. She was wallowing so deeply in her sorrow that she didn't notice two beings come stand in front of her.

"Kisa-Chan?"

Kisa looked up and swallowed a sob. There were two people standing in front of her. One was a Cat-woman wearing fuzzy pink clothes and had purple chin-length hair, while the other had long green hair and an 'x' shaped scar on his face. The purple haired woman came closer to her and Kisa stood up abruptly wiping the tears off her face.

"Go away!" She said," Leave my Kaa-Chan and Tou-San alone!"

The cat-lady smiled at the display.

"We aren't her to hurt you— wait. Did you just say parents?" She cocked her eyebrow

Kisa nodded and glared at them, as well as a 7 year old was capable of doing.

Just a line

'Parents? Hyourinmaru I think that she is their child,' Haineko said to Hyourinmaru through their mental link.

'That is slightly obvious Haineko' He said back as Haineko sighed inaudibly. She came towards Kisa and spoke, "We are friends of your parents, let's take them somewhere safer, alright?"

Kisa eyed them warily but still nodded.

"Hold on to me Hyourinmaru will follow through with your parents." Haineko said picking up the 7 year-old and holding her snugly.

Haineko nodded to Hyourinmaru and flashed into a large room.

Just a line

Kisa jumped out of the cat lady's arms as soon as she saw she was in a room, to see Scar-face come into the room with her Tou-San and Kaa-Chan. As soon as she looked at them she realized something. Her parents' cuts and injuries were healed.

She looked to the strangers who helped her. The cat lady smiled and opened her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure you have some questions. I'm Haineko and this is Hyourinmaru. We are parts of your parents' souls. "

Kisa looked at her and asked, "You are a part of Kaa-Chan's soul and Hyourinmaru-Jii is a part of Tou-San's soul?"

Hyourinmaru nodded.

"Then where did their owchies go? They were there before those monsters left." She looked at Hyourinmaru.

"I believe the answer is that you took them away." He said in his rich tone. Kisa tilted her head to the side,"How could I do that?"

Haineko stepped in, "Did your tears fall onto them?" Kisa nodded her head.

"Here try this" Hyourinmaru scraped a cut along his arm and held it in front of Kisa's face.

"You cut yourself!" Kisa's eyes teared up and a tear leaked out of her eye and fell onto the injury. A slight sizzling sound was heard and the cut healed itself, leaving no trace of any injury.

"Well that solves that problem,"Hyourinmaru said,"You have healing tears. You healed your parents."

They all turned when they heard a groan. Toshirou had finally awoken.

"Rangiku!" He bolted up and looked around and saw Hyourinmaru. He then calmed and looked at his Zanpakuto.

"Master, I was separated from you. I believe that this part of Rangiku-san's mind takes out the soul of the Zanpakuto." Hyourinmaru smirked,"But it nice to see that you are worried for Rangiku here."

Toshirou blushed, then shook his head. "Wait where's Kisa?"

Kisa ran up to Toshirou and jumped on him

"You're alright!" she said giving him a hug, "I was worried Tou-San."

Toshirou patted her head awkwardly.

"Wait—" He said, "TOU-SAN?"

A/N: Lolz for Toshirou's reaction! I'd probably have a delayed reaction too, if some kid ran up to me and told me I was their mom…YAY I HAVE 33 Reviews! That makes me want to pull a spiderman trick and like swing from building to building.

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the Chapter: How should Rangiku react when she wakes up to see everyone next to her?

Thanks to:

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz,

Ice Prince Hitsugaya,

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

And

Jakenthebest for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: YAY! Another update! I'm on a roll! Four days in a row! WHOO-HOO! I think *hic* that acid*hic* is a *hic* wonderful *hic* thing. *hic*

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach; if I did Urahara would randomly run down the street going ,"Beware the Strange PEDOPHILE!"Randomly on the street. Yeah. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 12

Toshirou looked at Kisa like she was crazy, and then looked to Hyourinmaru for an explanation.

"You've got to be kidding me? I can't possibly be a father. You must have me mistaken for someone else!" Toshirou said. Kisa's eyes filled up with tears threatening to spill over. She pulled into herself and started sobbing quietly to herself.

Haineko looked at him giving a look that said, 'Just go with it! Fix this problem!'

He sighed and patted Kisa softly on her back.

"I'm sorry, Kisa. I was just a little surprised that you called me T…Tou-San…," He said softly.

Kisa continued crying and Toshirou received harsh glares from both Zanpakuto manifestations. He then knelt next to the upset little girl and pulled her closer to his chest, till she was crying silently into his shihakuso. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed her soothingly calming her shaky breaths, until her breaths evened out, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

Strangely, Toshirou felt completely at ease and calm with the light weight of Kisa snuggled onto his chest. He stroked her hair lightly and wondered what Rangiku was doing. Toshirou looked at Hyourinmaru for another explanation.

Haineko huffed,"Rangiku is sleeping on the other mat, she should be waking shortly."

As if on cue, Rangiku turned over onto her side disheveling her clothes so her usually about to spill out breasts were literally going to fall out if she didn't get up soon. And luckily Toshirou was saved the embarrassment of that when she sat up slowly.

"Taichou?" Rangiku's voice said out loud as if she didn't believe that he was here.

"Are you really here?" At the sound of her voice, Toshirou's heart leapt for joy as he took note that she was alright. He very nearly dropped Kisa off his chest at his want to be near Rangiku, but he tenderly picked her up and held the sleeping child in his arms as he made his way towards Rangiku.

"Rangiku are you alright?" Toshirou asked slightly concerned, even though she had no apparent injuries.

She shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine, Taichou."

Toshirou frowned and felt his heart sink a bit when she used his title.

"Taichou, who is this—"She stopped.

"Kisa," She whispered as a look of adoration overtook her face.

"Rangiku please stop calling me Taichou. And—Wait how do you know that this is Kisa?" Toshirou said confused.

"What do you mean? This is Kisa, my little girl."

A/N: Lolz for Toshirou's reaction! I'd probably have a delayed reaction too, if some kid ran up to me and told me I was their mom…YAY I HAVE 35 Reviews! That makes me want to pull a whole bunch of acid stamps and get super hyper and delusional.

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the Chapter: How do you think Rangiku knows that Kisa is her child? And /Or is there anything you want me to add into the story, any characters you want to see?

Thanks to:

Emerald Tsukino

1iloveaustralia

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz,

Ice Prince Hitsugaya,

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

And

Jakenthebest for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: YAY! Another update! I'm on a roll! Four days in a row! WHOO-HOO! I think *hic* that acid*hic* is a *hic* wonderful *hic* thing. *hic*

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach; if I did Urahara would randomly run down the street going ,"Beware the Strange PEDOPHILE!"Randomly on the street. Yeah. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 13

Toshirou felt a sharp pang at Rangiku's words.

She's already a mother? Who's the father? He thought dejectedly.

'You know, I thought that you would know who the father was of all people.' Hyourinmaru said in his head.

Is it someone I know? Toshirou asked Hyourinmaru.

'Of course you know who it is, actually you are quite acquainted with this person. Are you sure you can't tell who it is ?' Hyourinmaru asked thinking that Toshirou was kidding.

If I knew would I be asking you? Wait—don't tell me it's Ichimaru's…,Toshirou felt despair fall throughout his system. The child was Ichimaru's.

Hyourinmaru felt a tick mark appear onto the back of his head. Haineko looked at him comfortingly. His master was a total idiot at times.

' Master don't you remember that party…'

Toshirou paused and turned a bright shade of red. How could he have forgotten about '**that' **party? The one where he had lost control of his perfectly cool exterior and he and Rangiku—well you can guess what happened after that. Someone had ended up spiking the drinks and Toshirou was under the influence, when he made love to Rangiku. He had been so ashamed of himself that he snuck a memory exchanger pill into her next drink. (Very uncharacteristic, I know) He had never thought anything would come of it. He widened his eyes in shock.

You don't mean, Toshirou thought. Hyourinmaru nodded his head.

'Kisa's your daughter.'

"Taichou? How did you get here?" Rangiku's words pulled out of his trance. Toshirou looked at Rangiku and never had he felt so ashamed in his life. Not that Rangiku was giving him a look, he just felt really bad that he had tried to erase all memories of that night.

"Taichou?" Rangiku tried again.

Justaline

Rangiku looked at Kisa. She was happy that she was getting the chance to see her daughter, but then she looked at her Taichou. She was partially upset because he never told her what he had done, but she was willing to make it work out on her part.

"Taichou?" She asked as she saw Toshirou's eyes fill with shame. She looked away from him and repeated her question.

"How did you get here?" Toshirou looked at her and fled the room. Rangiku felt a pang of hurt stab her like a sword to the heart. She patted Kisa's head and was fixing to to flash after Toshirou , when Hyourinmaru and Haineko appeared in front of her.

Rangiku widened her eyes."Haineko? Hyourinmaru?"

Haineko smiled at her softly. Hyourinmaru was frowning slightly.

"Master needs some time to sort things out on his end. He just realized that Kisa was yours. Give the guy some time to think."

A/N: Poor Toshirou, he just realized that Kisa was his. Poor guy needs some time to sort out things for I HAVE 41 Reviews! That makes me want to pull a whole bunch of acid stamps and get super hyper and delusional.

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the ChapterAnd /Or is there anything you want me to add into the story, any characters you want to see?

Next Chapter: Rangiku confronts Toshirou.

Thanks to:

Emerald Tsukino

1iloveaustralia

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz- who reviewed like 4 times in a row. Thanks for doing that!

Ice Prince Hitsugaya,

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

And

Jakenthebest for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: YAY! Another update! I'm on a roll! Five or six days in a row! WHOO-HOO! I think *hic* that acid*hic* is a *hic* wonderful *hic* thing. *hic* (reaches for stamps but sister takes them away from me) Please enjoy the story. And if you are looking for another great story to read , please read Pedestal by Bandgirlz. It's a really great story, it's one of my favorites. I just realized something. Only one person reviewed the last chapter! That put a frown on my face,but I realize that some stories are updating slowly. Please review! Quote bandgirlz " Writer's need hugs too!" or something like that.

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach; if I did Ichigo would play guitar and confess to Rukia his love! Yeah. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 14

Toshirou flashed out of the room , not really caring where he went. He just wanted to find somewhere to sit down and think.

Damn, it. He thought Damn it DAMMIT DAMMIT! I totally screwed up!  He punched the wall, completely obliterating it. He realized that Rangiku probably hated him now. He just wished he could take all of it back , that night included. That night about a month ago.

A month ago? Wait! How could Kisa be seven if that night was just a while ago?, He thought widening his eyes.

* * *

Rangiku looked to Hyourinmaru, " I think it's best for Taichou and me both if we talk now. "

Haineko nodded ," I agree with my Master, who knows what he'll do if we leave him by himself, but master," Haineko asked, "Are you…"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow at her Zanpakuto. " Of course I am. Kisa here is just the soul of her. We are in my mind after all."

Hyourinmaru looked confused . " Wait. So Kisa is just the seven year old version of the child?"

Rangiku nodded her response. " That's why I need to talk to him. He needs to know."

Both Zanpakuto agreed with her and let her go after him. Haineko looked at Hyourinmaru.

"Your master has a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Rangiku felt Toshirou's reiatsu flare in disappointment, anger, and sadness. She rushed towards his spiritual pressure as fast as she could. She sped down multiple hallways all painted the same dreary shade of grey. She nearly missed him as she turned the corner. She couldn't believe that it was really Toshirou. He looked lost, and extremely upset.

"Taichou?" Rangiku asked. Toshirou looked up at her , then looked away.

"Go away Matsumoto."

"Taichou we need to talk," She said flashing to his side, "There's a lot we need to talk about. Taichou—"

"I'm sorry," Toshirou said, making Rangiku look at him incredously. She had never heard her Taichou apologize for something before.

"Taichou—"

"I'm sorry for doing that to you, my behavior was inexcusable. I…" He paused as he looked down finding a sudden interest in the tile on the floor.

"Why? That's all I need to know. Just tell me why Taichou." Rangiku asked needing to know his answer.

Toshirou was silent. Rangiku was fixing to ask again but was stopped

"Because … I … don't want to see you with anyone else."

Rangiku took a deep breath, he hadn't answered her other question.

" Why the memory exchanger?"

Toshirou spaced out again. "Because I don't want you to think I'm like other guys. I know that was really stupid, but I was afraid of your reaction. I was worried that you would think of me like the other guys, the ones who only look at you for your body, but not your real self. But I guess in all reality, I'm no better than all the others. Please—"

A slap echoed out in the hallway. Toshirou's face was facing the side sharply. Rangiku released her hand down back to her side. She looked up into her Taichou's eyes.

"Stop it. Just stop this. Listen to me. You aren't like any of the other men. Only someone like you would try to protect me from your mistakes. It was no mistake Toshirou," She held on to his shoulders,"If it was a mistake, we wouldn't have had Kisa."

"Kisa? But Matsumoto, she's only seven. We only…. A month ago—"

"Enough with the last name. She's the spirit of the child. I'm pregnant Toshirou."

A/N: I apologize if Toshirou seemed a bit OOC with his apology. I needed him to feel really remorseful for this chapter. Don't worry he'll get back to normal in a few chapters. YAY I HAVE 42 Reviews! That makes me want to pull a whole bunch of acid stamps and get super hyper and delusional

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the Chapter And /Or is there anything you want me to add into the story, any characters you want to see?

Next Chapter: Back to Haineko and Hyourinmaru and Kisa

Thanks to:

Emerald Tsukino

1iloveaustralia

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz- who reviewed like 4 times in a row. Thanks for doing that!

Ice Prince Hitsugaya,

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

And

Jakenthebest for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: YAY! Another update! I'm on a roll! WHOO-HOO! I think *hic* that acid*hic* is a *hic* wonderful *hic* thing. *hic* (reaches for stamps but sister takes them away from me) Please enjoy the story. And if you are looking for another great story to read , please read Pedestal by Bandgirlz. It's a really great story, it's one of my favorites. I just realized something. Only one person reviewed the last chapter! That put a frown on my face, but I realize that some stories are updating slowly. Please review! Quote bandgirlz " Writer's need hugs too!" or something like that.

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach; if I did there would be a singing contest. Yeah. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 14

Hyourinmaru looked at Haineko, whose fur was frilling out in all directions.

"DAMMIT! You're master better do a real good job of apologizing, or else you're really gonna get it , both of you!" Haineko said clearly pissed. Hyourinmaru flinched back slightly ,not wanting to be caught in her wrathful rage.

"He surely will, don't worry." Hyourinmaru tried to calm her down," Hush!"

Haineko narrowed her eyes in anger. "YOU'RE TELLING ME TO HUSH? I AM COMPLETELY ENTITLED TO BEING AS LOUD AS I WANT! THIS IS **MY** MASTER'S PLACE!" Hyourinmaru put his hand over her mouth.

"Kisa is still sleeping; otherwise I would never try to shut that black hole of yours." He responded. (A/N: lol, I just love Hyourinmaru)

Haineko visibly relaxed her muscles, and only when Hyourinmaru found that Kisa was still napping in a corner, on a mat, did he release his hand.

Hyourinmaru sighed silently as Haineko frowned towards him, still clearly wanting to vent off some of her frustration, which she was no doubt feeling from her master.

* * *

Haineko growled under her breath. She was feeling Rangiku's unease, and tension, and she was **NOT **enjoying it. But the only problem was that she needed to let her master take care of this problem.

Hyourinmaru glanced at Haineko from the corner of his eye. She had been growling out loud, harshly. She heard a little whimper and saw Kisa sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Ano… Where's Kaa-Chan and Tou-San?" Kisa said waking up quickly, now that her parents weren't in the room.

"Your parents, needed to discuss something important, and they didn't want to wake you." Hyourinmaru said feeling a wave of guilt that was coming from his master.

A grumble echoed in the large room. A light blush spread across Kisa's face. Haineko laughed lightly and left the room.

"Let me get something for Kisa. I'll be right back short-stuff, stay good for Hyourinmaru-Jii alright?" She said prancing out of the room, leaving Hyourinmaru in a very awkward situation.

Damn that cat, Hyourinmaru cursed. Kisa looked up at her Hyourinmaru-Jii , who looked very disturbed about something.

"Hyourinmaru-Jii? What's wrong? Did I make you upset?" Kisa asked her lower lip quivering, hoping that she didn't do anything to upset her Jii-Chan.

"Hmm? No you haven't done anything," Hyourinmaru said, "Your Ojo-san is grating my nerves."

"Grating on your nerves?" Kisa asked. Hyourinmaru mentally palmed his face, Kisa apparently had very good hearing.

"Ah, forget it, " Hyourinmaru said, not really wanting to have any more conversation that wasn't necessary.

* * *

"I'm back!" Haineko said carrying something oddly shaped in her arms. Hyourinmaru grimaced. The poor child was going to have to suffer the demon that was whatever Haineko cooked up. She removed the cover on top of it, revealing an odd-shaped lump. It was grayish and looked slimy.

What died? Hyourinmaru thought, feeling especially bad for the child now. Kisa picked up a plate and poured some food for everyone else, then for herself. Haineko glared at Hyourinmaru , who was picking at his food.

Kisa spooned a lump of the mush into her mouth, and swallowed it without much difficulty.

Don't tell me she inherited her mother's strange tastes for foods? Hyourinmaru said nearly choking on a small piece of the stuff. Kisa politely coughed and ate the rest of her food. Hyourinmaru sighed in relief, at least he didn't have to see another female eating the most strange foods that could be possible.

Haineko nudged him in the side.

'What?' Hyourinmaru said mentally to Haineko

'Don't you feel that? Our masters reiatsu isn't fluctuating as bad as it was earlier, right?'

Hyourinmaru felt his master's spriritual pressure, and noted that it wasn't as bad as it was earlier.

'That must be good,' He said back to her.

Haineko agreed and slurped the rest of the sludge into her mouth.

A/N: I feel sooo bad for Kisa and Hyourinmaru! They have to suffer haineko's terrible cooking! Besides What did she make anyway? But whatever, I HAVE 48 Reviews! That makes me want to pull a whole bunch of acid stamps and get super hyper and delusional, but unfortunetaly my supply is all out. So I guess crayons will suffice till I get a new supply! :D

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the Chapter: Who do you think is a better cook: Rangiku or Toshirou?

Next Chapter: Toshirou and Rangiku make up and come back to Haineko's …Cooking?

Thanks to:

Emerald Tsukino

1iloveaustralia

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz- who reviewed like 4 times in a row. Thanks for doing that!

Ice Prince Hitsugaya,

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

Jakenthebest

And anyone else who has reviewed for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: YAY! Another update! I'm on a roll! I have updated very recently and quickly, dontcha think? WHOO-HOO! I think *hic* that acid*hic* is a *hic* wonderful *hic* thing. *hic* (reaches for stamps but sister takes them away from me) Please enjoy the story. And if you are looking for another great story to read, please read Pedestal by Bandgirlz. It's a really great story; it's one of my favorites. I just realized something. Only one person reviewed the last chapter! That put a frown on my face, but I realize that some stories are updating slowly. Please review! Quote bandgirlz "Writer's need hugs too!" or something like that.

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach; if I did Ichigo would play guitar and confess to Rukia his love! Yeah. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 16

Rangiku held Toshirou close to her, well as well as she could, since he was now a good four inches taller than her.

"I don't deserve you or your forgiveness, Rangiku." Toshirou mumbled into her hair.

"It's mine to give, and I say that you do," Rangiku replied burrowing her face into his chest.

'Master' Hyourinmaru and Haineko asked at the same time.

Rangiku and Toshirou looked at each other.

"Maybe we should go back and check on Kisa," Toshirou said kind of worried now that he realized that his daughter was left with irresponsible Zanpakuto. Rangiku nodded.

Toshirou rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Lead the way?" He asked. Rangiku laughed and pulled him after her.

* * *

Toshirou followed Rangiku back into the room, where Kisa and the Zanpakuto were eating. Toshirou looked at what they were eating. It looked like gluey paper-Mache.

"What is that?" Toshirou said, horrified that Kisa was eating it, even though he found it clear that she disliked it.

"Food," Haineko said slurping down some more of the goop. Toshirou grimaced and took the whole bowl away.

"Kisa is **not **eating that," Toshirou said taking Kisa's bowl and finding a trash bag to place it in.

"Well, who else can cook here, besides me and Rangiku?" Haineko asked, since he apparently disliked her and Rangiku's style of cooking.

"I know that Hyourinmaru can't cook. Really, who else is there to cook?" She asked.

"I am going to cook then," Toshirou said, "Now if you would kindly show me the kitchen." He asked as Haineko and Hyourinmaru laughed. He felt a tick mark appear on his head, these Zanpakuto were so childish. So what if he could cook?

Rangiku led Toshirou to the kitchen, and he immediately went to work, with Rangiku and Kisa watching.

"I wanna help!" Kisa said as she saw Toshirou put some stuff into a bowl. He smiled slightly t her.

"Sure, just mix this slowly, Ano…and try not to spill anything…" Toshirou said feeling sort of weird giving instructions on how to cook especially to a talented seven-year-old, who he has just found out, was his daughter. Kisa held the mixing spoon wrong and Toshirou found himself guiding her hand with his own, showing her how to to it.

When Toshirou finished preparing the sashimi and spicy tuna rolls, he went to see how Kisa was fairing with mixing the miso soup ingredients. HE laughed at Kisa's predicament, Rangiku was trying to help Kisa and they were both covered in the wet mixture, it sticking all over them. Rangiku frowned at the same time as Kisa. Toshirou widened his eyes; he had two females upset at him, in the kitchen. This could not be good. Next thing he knew, Rangiku and Kisa were flinging the leftover mangles of the miso at him, and it went into an all out war. Flinging food back and forth, mother and daughter against father. In the end, they were all covered in plenty of ingredients. Kisa and Rangiku laughed. Toshirou felt a smile tugging t his lips, and he allowed himself to laugh along with them.

* * *

"They look like a happy family, ne Darling?" Haineko whispered to Hyourinmaru as they peeked around the corner.

"Hyourinmaru—"Haineko blushed as Hyourinmaru's lips made contact with hers.

* * *

"Here you guys go get washed up, I'll get this mess cleaned up and bring the food to the table." Toshirou said making Kisa start the walk towards the door to the kitchen. Rangiku beckoned Toshirou forward.

"Hmm?" he asked.

Rangiku kissed Toshirou on the lips.

"Thanks for that, it was fun." Rangiku said as she left him to go take a bath with Kisa.

Toshirou was slack-jawed, as he raised his hands to his lips.

Maybe things will work out just fine, he thought as he released his hand.

* * *

A/N: Whoa Toshirou can cook! Food fight in the kitchen! But WHOOP I HAVE 55 Reviews! That makes me want to pull eat all of the chocolate (Brown paint) till I get a new supply of stamps! :D

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the Chapter: Who do you think can sing better: Toshirou, Rangiku, or Hyourinmaru? I personally think that Toshirou can sing the best, but you leave me a review and tell me your opinion!

Next Chapter: Outside Rangiku's mind

Thanks to:

Emerald Tsukino

1iloveaustralia

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz- who reviewed like 4 times in a row? Thanks for doing that!

Ice Prince Hitsugaya, - reviewed like five times in a row!

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

Jakenthebest

And anyone else who has reviewed for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: YAY! Another update! This one is completely out of Rangiku's conscious. Hope

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach; if I did Renji would sooo form his own band with Grimmjow. Two hot bad-asses... hell yeah! But not possible. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 17

Retsu Unohana looked at Toshirou and Rangiku's bodies.

Apparently, Rangiku's conscious allowed Toshirou's to join her.

Unohana was thinking that something like this was told to her as a child back in Rukongai. She just decided to ponder it for later; it could just be a fairytale, right?

* * *

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard an argument from the hall. Rukia Kuchiki, Fukutaichou of the Fifth-squad and Ichigo Kurosaki, newly appointed Taichou of the Fifth.

"SEE Ichigo! I told you the room was this way!" Rukia said punching him on the arm,

Unohana coughed quietly, to alert them of her presence, and the two stopped bickering.

"Ah, Gomenasai, Unohana-Taichou," Rukia said bowing down, and pulling Ichigo down into a bow as well.

"It's quite alright, Rukia-San," Unohana said with a smile.

"Ano, Unohana-Taichou, why's Toshirou out like a baby?" Ichigo said utterly confuzzled. (Yes I used confuzzled, you read it right)

"Rangiku-San was found in a coma, and she was attacked in her inner world, and Hitsugaya Taichou must have entered her mind when he relaxed her mind with his reiatsu. Neither has woken up yet." She explained to the Shinigami. Rukia felt a memory tug at her mind, Wait, isn't that very similar to that story about the two lovers who were never meant to be? Rukia thought to herself.

Ichigo apparently didn't believe Unohana and walked up to Toshirou and shook him.

"Hey Wake up!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia felt a tick mark appear on her head. She raised her fist and smacked Ichigo on his head.

"Weren't you listening, you Baka! He won't wake up for a while!" Rukia said as she began to drag Ichigo forcefully out of the room, pulling him by the ear. (Ouch, that's got to hurt)"GOMEN, Unohana Taichou," Rukia said apologetically," I'll calm that temper of yours back in the office, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned red at the way Rukia was hinting at him.

"I would like to know how you intend on punishing him and calming that hot-head," A cold stoic voice said. Byakuya Kuchiki strolled into the room.

Rukia fidgeted," Ano, I plan on giving him plenty of paperwork, Nii-Sama," Rukia lied.

"I hope so," Byakuya said," But next time don't lie to me. Enjoy yourself." Byakuya said as he was exiting the room to go find which room Renji was in, as he had challenged Byakuya to another battle, which it's needless to say who was the victor.

"Let's go Ichigo," Rukia said pulling him out of the room, blushing embarrassedly.

Unohana shook her head, and looked back to the two Shinigami in the hospital room. She deeply wondered what was going on in Rangiku's mind.

* * *

A/N: *Cracks Knuckles* Finally! It was kind of hard figuring how to write this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I couldn't really develop a good idea. Hey but I brought Byakuya into this! I know many of you asked for the chapter out of her head, I'm sorry if it didn't fit your standards. But WHOOP I HAVE 57 Reviews! That makes me want to go scream something random running down the street, like Gir from Invader Zim would do! :D

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the Chapter: Should I bring Mayuri Kurosutchi into this story, or is he too freaky to add? Please give me your opinion!

Next Chapter: Back To Rangiku's Mind

Thanks to:

Emerald Tsukino

1iloveaustralia

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz- who reviewed like 4 times in a row? Thanks for doing that!

Ice Prince Hitsugaya, - reviewed like five times in a row!

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

Jakenthebest

And anyone else who has reviewed for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: YAY! Another update! Back to Ran's mind! I have realized that the site has been down for a while; I just hope that it isn't too long before I post this chapter.

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach; if I did Ichigo would play guitar and confess to Rukia his love! Yeah. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

'Zanpakuto'

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 14

Toshirou felt a tightening in his head, like a rope was being twisted around his head. What's going on? He thought

'I think that we are being pulled out of her mind,' Hyourinmaru said, 'that's my input on what's going on, we are on borrowed time now.'

Toshirou furrowed his brow. Crap. So they were fixing to have to leave, and he would be stuck without her, again. He clenched his fist. He wasn't gonna leave without her assurance of forgiveness, even though she had said she forgave him, he wanted her assurance.

He didn't want to be away from her again. Help me get this stuff off of the table, Toshirou said to Hyourinmaru. They cleared the table off together, as the girls were doing some other stuff.

Toshirou sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

How Much Time Left? 

Line

'You know that they have to leave soon, right?' Haineko said in Rangiku's mind.

Yeah I know, Rangiku sighed.

"Kaa-Chan, Tou-San's leaving soon isn't he?" Kisa said whilst walking with her mom. Rangiku sighed; Kisa saw a great intellect, something which she definitely inherited from her father. She patted her daughters head.

"Yes, He has to go and finish some work. You'll see him soon though," Rangiku said. In about eight more months and you'll see him.

Line

(Later)

The pain was becoming quite sharp in Toshirou's mind, so sharp it even shut Hyourinmaru up. This was a very big feat for the ice dragon, which normally irritated him to no end.

"Toshirou?" Rangiku said quietly. Toshirou looked down towards her and he felt very saddened. He was fixing to leave her, once more. She came up to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"I know that you are leaving soon," Rangiku said into his shihakusho, "But I want to know if you'll wait for me?"

Toshirou hugged her back,"Of course I will, I'll always be waiting for you. Whether you want me to or not." He was beginning to feel very lightheaded. He was starting to fade.

"I forgive you Toshirou. Remember that, alright?" She said, kissing him lightly.

"Arigatou. Remember that I'll be waiting." He smiled as he faded from her view completely. Rangiku choked on a sob that she was holding back. She already missed his presence. She leaked out a few tears, and heard a loud cry in anguish. Most likely Haineko and Hyourinmaru.

Line

"I am leaving Haineko," Hyourinmaru said as he stepped up to the werecat. Haineko looked downtrodden and sighed.

"I know, I can feel your master leaving. Try to maintain contact? At least till mistress wake up?" Haineko said offering to the ice dragon. HER ice dragon. He leaned against her to catch her lips, and she desperately held him to her, not wanting him to leave. She felt him start to disappear from her grasp, but she clutched even tighter. He completely dissolved, and she cried out angrily. WHY?

Line

A/N: *Cracks Knuckles* Finally! It was kind of hard figuring when I was gonna be able to post this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I couldn't really help it. I'm sorry if it didn't fit your standards. I have tried to make this chapter bittersweet, because I have been in a melancholic mood lately. But I HAVE 60 Reviews! That makes me want to go scream something random running down the street, like Gir from Invader Zim would do! Or maybe eat a REEEAAALLY big cupcake!: D

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the Chapter: Should I bring Mayuri Kurosutchi into this story, or is he too freaky to add? Please give me your opinion!

Next Chapter: Back To Rangiku's Mind

Thanks to:

Emerald Tsukino

1iloveaustralia

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz

Ice Prince Hitsugaya,

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

Jakenthebest

And anyone else who has reviewed for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: YAY! Another update! Don't kill me i know this is late! I have realized that the site has been down for a while; I just hope that it isn't too long before I post this chapter.

Disclaimer: …. I don't own bleach; if I did Ichigo would play guitar and confess to Rukia his love! Yeah. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

'Zanpakuto'

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 14

Toshirou slammed his fist onto his desk angrily, scattering pieces of paper everywhere.

"Damn, I can't do this anymore! I wish she'd wake up already! Hurry UP!"

'Why don't you talk to the creepy dude?' Hyourinmaru said, 'I think his name is Kurosutchi. Get him to get you back into her mind He's a crazy scientist, right?'

Toshirou pondered that for a moment. It just might work.

"Eh? What might work Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Kyouraku Shunsui said walking into Toshirou's office.

"Ehm. Nothing. Nothing to worry about at all," Toshirou said as he tried to settle the papers, and fix the ones that fell down.

"This," he gestured around the office that was in total disarray,"Doesnot looke like 'nothing' to me."

Toshirou sighed.

"I'm fine alright?"

Kyouraku gave him a look.

"Look. We all know that you miss your Fukutaichou, we all do. But—"

"What do you know about that?" Toshirou snapped. Kyouraku flinched at the tone of his voice, and he looked very surprised, but he regained his face.

"Nanao-Chan and I both know that you care for her more than you want to admit," he raised his hand to stop Toshirou from interrupting him,"Don't deny it. Besides, Unohana-Taichou is calling fror you."

Toshirou finished straightening his desk out.

"And Toshirou?" Kyouraku said gaining his attention.

"Don't worry, She'll wake up soon."

Toshirou smiled faintly before he left.

"Thank you Shunsui. I needed to hear those words from someone other than myself."

He started his journey to the Fourth division.

Line

A/N: *Cracks Knuckles*AACK! It was kind of hard figuring when I was gonna be able to post this chapter. I know it's reallyshort, but I couldn't really help it. I'm sorry if it didn't fit your standards. But I HAVE 66 Reviews! That makes me want to go scream something random running down the street, like Gir from Invader Zim would do! Or maybe eat a REEEAAALLY big cupcake!: D

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the Chapter: What do you think that Unohana-Taichou needs him for?

* (hint- it's something that deals with Kisa)

Please give me your opinion!

Next Chapter: Back To Rangiku's Mind

Thanks to:

Emerald Tsukino

1iloveaustralia

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz

Ice Prince Hitsugaya,

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

Jakenthebest

And anyone else who has reviewed for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: YAY! Another update! Back to the outside! I have realized that I have not updated for a while! My computer has been down for a while; I just hope that it is not too long before I post this chapter.

Disclaimer: …. I do not own bleach; if I did, Ulquiorra would not have died! Yeah. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

'Zanpakuto'

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 20

Toshirou shunpo'ed to Unohana's office. He opened

"You called for me?" he asked. Unohana nodded her head, and pulled out a stack of papers. Toshirou exhaled and sweat dropped. More paperwork?

Unohana laughed lightly at his expression.

"Don't worry it's not paperwork. It's actually the test results of Matsumoto-San."

Toshirou quirked his eyebrow slightly.

"You'll need to read them later, but as of now I must tell you something very important," Unohana said in all seriousness, "Matsumoto-San is carrying a child Hitsugaya-Taichou. And by the reiatsu compounds, it is yours." She awaited his response.

He sighed. "Is there anything else that I'm not already aware of Unohana-Taichou?"

Unohana was slightly ruffled by his bluntness, but disregarded it, needing to know—Wait he already knew?

"If I may ask Hitsugaya-Taichou, How do you already know?" her eyes were very inquisitive.

"Rangiku's already aware of it. She told me," He said looking down. Unohana nodded her head and took note of his use of her first name, instead of her last name.

"As uncomfortable as this may seem, I need you to tell me a summary of what has happened. From the beginning please," Unohana asked Toshirou, who glanced to the door.

He sighed, and began his long story, form the eventful night(Read How She Came to be) and ending with his exit of her mind.

Unohana had listened very thoroughly throughout his story. Once he finished he looked at her expectantly.

Frankly, she was surprised at not only his behavior, but also the fact that Rangiku was in fact pregnant. She had started brooding, not even realizing it. Toshirou coughed and spoke up.

"I plan on talking Kurotsuchi into helping me. I need to see her awake again."

The fourth Division Taichou caught his eyes and smiled.

"Very well then, let's go."

A/N: *Cracks Knuckles*AACK! It was kind of hard figuring when I was gonna be able to post this chapter. I know it is really short, but I could not really help it. My uncle messed up my computer so I could not post anything! I am sorry if it did not fit your standards. Nevertheless, I HAVE 69 Reviews! I really like that number, but my friends say it is disgusting. I do not understand why, maybe one of you could tell me? 69 reviews make me want to go scream something random running down the street, as Gir from Invader Zim would do! Or maybe eat a REEEAAALLY big cupcake! :D

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the Chapter: How much longer should this story be?

Please give me your opinion!

Next Chapter: Back To Rangiku's Mind

Thanks to:

Emerald Tsukino

1iloveaustralia

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz

Ice Prince Hitsugaya,

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

Jakenthebest

And anyone else who has reviewed for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: YAY! Another update! Back to the outside! I have realized that I have not updated for a while! My computer has been down for a while; I just hope that it is not too long before I post this chapter.

Disclaimer: …. I do not own bleach; if I did, Ulquiorra would not have died! Yeah. So, I. DOESN'T. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

'Zanpakuto'

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 21

The duo flashed to the Twelfth division, quickly. To any other Shinigami it would appear as if it was a very fast wind.

"What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of a very important experiment here!" A very irritated Mayuri Kurotsuchi appeared with something greenish on his hands. What was on his hands, Toshirou did not want to know.

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou. We require your assistance with a certain problem." Unohana said politely.

Kurotsuchi laughed at the duo.

"ME help YOU? Why would I ever do such a thing?" He scoffed at them.

"Because, it is something of your interest. Kurotsuchi." Toshirou said clearly, piquing the creepy Taichou's interest.

"What might be of my interest?" Kurotsuchi asked curiously.

"A Pregnancy of a high-leveled Shinigami." Unohana stated. Kurotsuchi rubbed his awkwardly placed chin carefully.

"Who is this pregnant Shinigami?" He asked," Is it Hitsugaya-Taichou's Fukutaichou?"

Toshirou frowned. How had he guessed so easily?

Toshirou looked down. "Yes, she is expecting."

"Pregnant." Kurotsuchi corrected. Toshirou felt a tick mark appear on his head. Oh how he hated being corrected.

"Are you going to assist us or not?" Toshirou asked irritably.

"Hmm, well I guess I could, But," He added, "I will do it under one condition."

Toshirou felt a second tick appear. "What might you have in mind Kurotsuchi?" he asked neutrally.

Kurotsuchi smirked.

"Tell me who the father of the child is."

You could hear a sharp intake of breath from Toshirou. HE was not expecting Kurotsuchi to ask that question. Unohana gave him a look.

Kurotsuchi coughed. "Well if you aren't going to be telling me, I have to get back to my experiment—"

"It's me." Toshirou said fighting back a light blush.

"Well then. Congratulations. Follow me."

Kurotsuchi led them into a lab down a corridor.

A/N: *Cracks Knuckles*AACK! I bet you did not expect his reaction to like this! It was somewhat hard figuring when I was gonna be able to post this chapter. I know it is short, but I could not really help it. My uncle messed up my computer so I could not post anything! I am sorry if it did not fit your standards. Nevertheless, I HAVE 71 Reviews! I really like that number, but my friends say it is disgusting. I do not understand why, maybe one of you could tell me. 71 reviews make me want to go scream something random running down the street, as Gir from Invader Zim would do! Or maybe eat a REEEAAALLY big cupcake! :D

Please review or Pm me!

Question of the Chapter: How much longer should this story be?

Please give me your opinion!

Next Chapter: Back To Rangiku's Mind

Thanks to:

Emerald Tsukino

1iloveaustralia

Anonymous reviewer who left me with no name to put,

Dora,

Bandgirlz

Ice Prince Hitsugaya,

Deaths Strawberry,

Strife the Wolf,

Serinal,

Jakenthebest

And anyone else who has reviewed for reviewing!

Till Next time & JA NE MINA,

Cittyno2


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: YAY! Another update! Back to the outside! I am soooo sorry that I have not updated in a while! I have no other reason than me being out of ideas for this fic. I plan to have this be the last chapter, so please review after reading.

Disclaimer: …. I do not own bleach; if I did, Ulquiorra would not have died! Yeah. Therefore, I. DOES NOT. OWN!

Oh yeah before I forget:

'Zanpakuto'

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 21

Toshirou raised an eyebrow. It was that simple.

"All you should have to do is transfer some of your reiatsu towards her mind, and if she allows it, you'll be able to enter." Kurotsuchi said feeling disinterested since there was no real violence involved.

Unohana nodded. "Arigatou Kurotsuchi-Taichou, now shall we go see if this method works, Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

Toshirou nodded, and as they, left he muttered to Kurotsuchi. "Thank you, Kurotsuchi"

Kurotsuchi allowed himself to smile slightly after they left. Such foolishness.

* * *

"Would like to try it now?" Unohana asked as they walked into Rangiku's room.

"Hai," was his response as he kneeled next to his beloved Fukutaichou. Rangiku, please let me in, he thought as he brought his reiatsu upwards. When he brushed his reiatsu against her, he felt a nudge against his own. Out of curiosity, he pushed back against it.

Rangiku? He thought Rangiku let me in please! He thought desperately as he felt as if he was being pushed away.

* * *

(Rangiku's conscious)

"Rangiku?" he asked.

"Taichou?" Her uncertain voice sounded from behind him.

He turned around and saw her. He was so glad to see her that in the heat of the moment, he kissed her, but quickly pulled back.

"G-gomen, I couldn't help it," he said as his cheeks heated up.

"It's alright," She said looking away from him for a moment.

"Tou-San!" Kisa's voice rang out, as the little girl hugged his leg fiercely.

Toshirou knelt down, gave the enthusiastic seven years old a hug, and picked her up.

"Rangiku, I don't know how long I'll be able to stay here, but I need to tell you something. I-I-I…I'm in love with you and I want you to come back so we can be together," he waited for her reaction, to his confession.

Rangiku placed her lips upon his. "Of course I will. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to tell me those words. But the only problem lies in me getting out of here." She said after they parted.

A great weight had felt like it had been lifted from Toshirou's chest. She has accepted me,

"Get out? Like you mean out of here?" Kisa asked looking at her mother.

Rangiku nodded, but Toshirou gave his daughter a look.

"Do you know a way out Kisa?" he asked his daughter.

"Yea I do. I have gone there many times, but it always chokes me. I can't go very far. It stops me leaving," Kisa said.

"Where? Where is it Kisa?" he asked.

Kisa pointed towards a door. "That way. Follow me," She said sliding out of her father's arms and walked to the door, that appeared a while ago.

* * *

"Here it is," Kisa said,"I can't go past here"

Rangiku gave her daughter a little kiss on the cheek.

"Well if this works, I will see you in seven months. Alright Kisa?" Rangiku said to the little girl.

Toshirou gave the little girl a hug.

"See you soon,"

"Bye Tou-San. Be nice to Kaa-san!"

"Don't worry, I will," he said as he stood back up. Rangiku held his hand tightly, as he looked for any spiritual trails. He was searching for the least veiled area for an exit. He found it and headed towards it.

* * *

A fog was swirling around them, making it harder to breathe for the duo. It was putting a lot of pressure on their lungs, trying to choke them. It was beginning to get irritating, so Toshirou used some of his reiatsu to clear some of it away, and it ceased choking them for a moment, only to choke them harder. He used another burst of reiatsu, clearing it again.

Toshirou felt Rangiku stumble, and he noticed that they both were beginning to get dizzy, so he used a large blast of his icy reiatsu and pushed the fog away. It was all cleared, but now it left them in the pitch dark. Toshirou could not see Rangiku, but the assurance of her hand let him know that she was still there. Toshirou felt a dizzy sort of spin, and lost consciousness.


	23. Notice

Hey I'm sorry minna. You all probably thought that this was a new chapter. I just needed to tell you all, I need to stop with my stories for a while. Alot has happened to me and I just need some time to sort out some stuff. I've been seeing a psychologist so she told me I need to write out some stuff and take a break.

In the meanwhile, you should read my other stories. I'm fixing to post another story, but it's not very pleasant. It's a dark fic.

Gomen nasai.

Ja Ne,

Cittyno2


End file.
